Maman
by SalemaW
Summary: Mary manque particulièrement à Dean aujourd'hui. Destiel. Sabriel sous-entendu.


Paroles de Calogero. Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

Destiel et Sabriel sous-entendu.

Bonne lecture !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui ajoutent mes histoires en favoris et qui me laissent des reviews.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Il mélange au fond de sa tasse**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Du miel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Il regarde par le vasistas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Le ciel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A chaque fois que passe un avion**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Il se dit que c'est peut-être elle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Qui passe au-dessus de sa maison**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On lui a dit qu'elle était au ciel**_

Mary les avait quittés trois ans plus tôt. Assis devant la fenêtre crasseuse d'un hôtel miteux, Dean observait le ciel trop bleu. Dans sa tasse, plus d'eau que de chocolat. Mary, elle, y ajoutait du miel. Un miel à la douceur de son regard, à l'image de son amour.

« Dis, est-ce que maman peut redescendre du ciel ? Est-ce qu'on peut la rejoindre en avion ? »

Sam n'avait compris que « maman est au ciel ». Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas encore la mort, les regrets. Il ne savait pas qu'on avait assassiné Mary. L'innocence brillait encore dans ses yeux d'enfants, à l'âge où celle de son aîné fut détruite à jamais.

« Non Sammy. Arrête de parler de maman. C'est interdit, tu le sais. »

Dean termina son ersatz de chocolat chaud. Jamais son cadet ne goûterait ceux préparés par leur mère. Jamais, il n'aurait droit à un supplément de miel lorsqu'il était triste.

L'aîné aurait aimé pouvoir voler jusqu'au Paradis pour revoir sa mère. Juste une fois pour lui dire combien il l'aimait, pour lui demander comment bien prendre soin de son petit frère. Comment faire sourire leur père de nouveau. Il aurait tant aimé la serrer fort dans ses bras d'enfant.

 _ **Il rêve couché sur un parquet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dans les bras de sa mère**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dessinée à la craie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tous les soirs en secret**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ce dessin il le fait**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Trait pour trait**_ _ **  
**_ _ **À partir d'un portrait**_

« Je n'ai pas sommeil, prend le lit. »

Alors que Sam s'endormait dans un énième lit temporaire, Dean s'allongea sur le vieux parquet de la chambre d'un motel, bien trop vieux et usé. John encore absent, il se permit de sortir la photo de Mary et ferma les yeux. Le visage de sa mère se dessina peu à peu dans son esprit. Ses boucles, son sourire, son regard bienfaiteur.

Ce soir, Mary aurait fêté son anniversaire. Alors, profitant d'un instant sans témoin, le trop jeune chasseur se blottit contre l'image de l'absente, contre le vide du manque, contre un corps qui ne l'enlacera plus jamais. Parce que même s'il aurait pu dessiner le visage de Mary trait pour trait, cela ne suffisait pas. Une larme silencieuse roula sur ses joues et s'écrasa sur le sol grisâtre.

La mort avait créé un trou béant dans le cœur de l'enfant, une sourde douleur dont il ne pouvait parler à personne. Penser à sa mère était devenu un secret inavouable. Il devait se taire pour ne point énerver son père. Il devait rester muet pour protéger Sam.

Dean n'était encore qu'un enfant et dans le secret de la nuit il espérait que sa mère soit à leur côté. Si les anges existaient, il leur aurait donné une lettre pour Mary. Une lettre pour qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point son absence ne pourrait jamais être comblée. Une lettre d'un enfant à sa mère.

 _ **Perdu au fond de sa classe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Il s'emmêle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Il se débat avec le coriace**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pluriel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Puis il explique à sa maitresse**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pourquoi "parent" ne prend pas d'"s"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Des câlins il en voudrait tellement**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ne serait-ce qu'un par an**_

Alors que Dean n'avait jamais cessé d'écrire « parents » au pluriel, Sam en était incapable. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de Mary. Absolument aucun. Ses maîtresses et ses professeurs insistaient. Tout le monde avait deux parents. Mais le petit Sammy n'arrivait pas à approuver. Mary n'était plus là et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de laisser une marque, ne serait-ce qu'une trace dans la mémoire du plus jeune. Pourtant, le jeune garçon aurait adoré, mais le destin ne l'avait pas permis.

Mary n'était plus là, et jamais Sam n'aurait droit à l'un de ses câlins, un de ses câlins senteur cannelle et chocolat, un de ses câlins emplis d'amour. Le meilleur substitut restait l'étreinte maladroite de son grand frère, une étreinte protectrice mais timide de sentiment.

 _ **Il rêve couché sur un parquet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dans les bras de sa mère**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dessinée à la craie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tous les soirs en secret**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ce dessin il le fait**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Trait pour trait**_ _ **  
**_ _ **À partir d'un portrait**_

Sam regardait chaque soir, en secret, l'image d'une Mary souriante. A force, il aurait pu dessiner de mémoire son visage, alors qu'il en avait oublié l'existence. Pourquoi lui manquait-elle alors qu'il l'avait à peine connu ? L'ignorance n'aurait-elle pas dû masquer l'absence ?

Alors parfois, dans un élan de courage et dans le silence de la nuit, il osait questionner son frère sur les goûts de Mary et celui-ci lui répondait toujours, malgré la tristesse qui l'envahissait au souvenir de leur défunte mère.

Si seulement un ange passait par là, il aurait pu le questionner. Comment se portait Mary ? Etait-elle heureuse au Paradis ?

S'il avait pu invoquer un ange, il lui aurait récité toutes les questions à poser à sa mère. Consolait-il correctement Sam ? Avait-il raison de voler pour un sourire de son frère ? Avait-elle honte ou était-elle fière de lui ?

« Je t'aime Dean. »

Les « je t'aime » d'une mère étaient les plus doux et les plus précieux. Sam n'en connaissait pas la saveur et ils manquaient cruellement à Dean.

« On nous a volé les je t'aime de maman. » était le reproche fait aux cieux chaque nuit et chaque jour; l'insulte envoyée aux anges, à des anges qui ne transmettaient pas les prières d'un enfant.

Mais les anges n'existaient pas.

 _ **Il rêve couché sur un parquet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dans les bras de sa mère**_ _ **  
**_

Une unique larme roula sur la joue de Dean, assis sur le parquet de sa chambre du bunker. Aujourd'hui Mary lui manquait terriblement. Il aurait tant voulu sentir l'étreinte de sa mère, son odeur réconfortante. Il avait besoin d'elle, de son sourire, de ses « je t'aime ». Les anges existaient, mais le chasseur savait mieux que quiconque que la plupart d'entre eux n'était pas de gentils messagers et encore moins des taxis pour le Paradis.

« Les anges veillent sur toi, Dean. » Si seulement elle savait.

Il caressa la photo usée et jaunie de l'absente et ferma les yeux. La présence de Mary semblait plus diffuse qu'autrefois, sa voix plus lointaine, sa chaleur plus irréelle.

« Maman. »

Une main sur son épaule le fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Cas' ?

L'ange paraissait inquiet et s'assit à côté de son chasseur.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui mon ange, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste qu'elle me manque particulièrement. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit là demain.

Castiel sourit tristement.

\- Je sais Dean et j'en suis désolé. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle serait extrêmement fière de toi.

\- Oui. Elle t'aurait adoré Cas'. Elle serait tellement heureuse de voir que des anges veillent sur Sammy et moi.

 _ **Il rêve couché sur un parquet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dans les bras de sa mère**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dessinée à la craie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tous les soirs en secret**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ce dessin il le fait**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Trait pour trait**_ _ **  
**_ _ **À partir d'un portrait**_

Dean tentait d'arranger sa cravate malgré ses mains qui tremblaient. Epouser Castiel était plus symbolique qu'autre chose, mais il en avait envie. Il voulait pouvoir fièrement déclarer que l'ange était son époux, il voulait pouvoir le présenter comme « Castiel Winchester ».

\- Tu es magnifique mon tout petit.

Dean sursauta. Cette voix …

\- Maman ?

La femme sourit.

\- J'ai eu un droit de sortie du Paradis le temps de ton mariage. Un cadeau de ton beau-frère apparemment.

Le chasseur serra fort le corps mince de sa mère. Elle lui semblait si frêle et menue à présent. Sa chaleur, son odeur …

\- Maman, je …

\- Chut, Dean. Tu sais, les défunts qui reposent au Paradis entendent les prières des vivants. Et oui, tu as été un frère extraordinaire pour Sam. Je suis si fière de l'homme que tu es devenu mon poussin. Si fière. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui tu vas épouser un ange. Ton ange. Je t'aime Dean, mon fils.

\- Je t'aime maman. Viens, tu dois voir Sam, et puis son nabot d'Arch… enfin Gabriel et puis Cas'.

\- Allons-y, que je conduise mon homme à l'autel.

Dean sourit. Aujourd'hui était définitivement le plus beau jour de sa vie.


End file.
